Somewhere Between It All
by TaKeMeToPaRiSs153
Summary: Future FAX. Max writes Fang, who is at College in London, confessing to him a secret. How will Fang respond? Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

_It's official. I've become obsessed with writing Maximum Ride fanfiction.  
My poor Alex Rider stories._

_Anyways (gosh, that's like my catch phrase!)  
So, WOOT! It's not a Oneshot! At least, I'll try not to make it a Oneshot! Most likely a Two-shot. Or a Three-Shot._

_Disclaimer: Maximum Ride belongs to the amazing, indestructable James Patterson  
On with the show!  
_

* * *

_Somewhere Between It All_

_Dear Fang,_

_So, um, hi. It's me, Max. Max Ride. Or Maximum. I don't know why I'm saying this, you already know my name. I guess I'm just nervous. _

_Yeah, that's right. You read that correctly. I'm nervous._

_Where to start…where to start? _

_I guess I'll just start this from the very beginning. _

_Remember, like, seventeen years ago, when you and I were, like, little babies and we were placed in cages next to each other? Yeaah…such a typical love story, wouldn't you say?_

_Perhaps I shouldn't start quite so far back. Maybe a little closer to the present._

_Let's go back to a few weeks ago, when you were visiting, shall we? That seems like a solid place to start. You should (hopefully) remember that. _

_So, we were sitting down on the couch watching some movie. I don't really know what it was. But I should probably write the title down somewhere, just for future reference. Because then I can tell my kids either to never watch that movie again, for it marks a time in history blacker than midnight. Or I can tell them to watch it every freaking day because it's the most amazing, epiphany-generating movie that ever existed. _

_The thing is I'm not sure how you'll take this. So, I just need to think of my options, you know? _

_I'm rambling, aren't I? Anyways. _

_So, things are blowing up on the screen. People are screaming. We're laughing at the bad graphics._

_And suddenly, it hits me._

_I don't really know how I thought of it during that movie. Perhaps it's a bad thing I did…no, I won't think like that. I just have to say this…or…write this. Whatever._

_Anyways. _

_At that time in our lives (wow that was rather cheesy) I finally realized what everyone else kept trying to tell me. _

_And that's this: somewhere between the movies and the pizza, the beating Erasers into non-existence and blowing up Itex and saving the world (you know. The basic, average teenager stuff. Blah, blah, blah) I think I , um, fell in love with you. _

_There. I've said it._

_It's just…every time I look at you…you've got this look in your eyes. And it's not letting me go, not for a long time. And I can't help but hope that you feel the same way. _

_And you're always there for me. Always. And you understand me. You make the world make sense. It's impossible to think that one person can do all that. But you do it, Fang. And more. _

_And. Well, I'm not sure what else to say. So I'll just leave it at that. _

_I just love you. _

_Yours truly,_

_Max_

* * *

I can't believe I wrote that.

I also cannot believe I put that in the mailbox. I'm tempted to attack that big blue, metal box and tear it apart metal sheet by metal sheet, if only to get my letter back.

No, Max! Just…let it happen. You can do it.

You see, Fang's gone to college. Well, so have I. But he got into Oxford University waaaay in London someplace and I stuck around here to go to Brown University.

Secretly, the distance just kills me. I hate that I forgot to apply to Oxford. Stupid me for being so stupid!!

Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total and Akila live with Mom and Ella, still in Arizona. Iggy went off to college as well. He got into Harvard, that evil genius.

But I'm not talking about them. Er, no offense guys.

Although, frankly, all I can ever think about anymore is Fang.

It reaaally sucks for my grades.

But it's the truth!

He flew here a few weeks ago to visit me and…ever since then, things have changed. I don't know. It's just crazy. Stupid Fang for being so amazingly Fang-y and making me love him.

Yeah, you read that right. I don't care who knows now.

Didja hear that world?

I LOVE FANG!!!!!

Hell yes I do.

But, tragically, I have to wait for a whole other I-don't-even-know-how-long for even a reply.

Why, Fang? Why did you have to go across the ocean and torture me so?!

Ugh. This sucks. Love sucks. But I just can't help but love you, Fang!

* * *

_Review and I'll update!!(:_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Always yours,  
TaKeMeToPaRiSs153_


	2. Chapter 2

_This was incredibly fun to write, since I was already hyper to begin with(:  
I only hope it's not too OC for Max...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. The rights belong to the unbelievable, indescribable, JAMES PATTERSON! Baby P!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

My heart's racing.

It's about to leap from my chest and gallop away down the road (wonder how many odd looks _that'll_ get).

It's almost too painful to endure…but I feel like flying.

Because, here in my hand, I've got myself a letter.

Addressed to me.

In Fang's writing.

With Fang's name in the return address.

If I wasn't in public, I would either:

A.) Dissolve into a squishy puddle of anxiety

Or

B.) Whip my wings out and zip around in the sky, possibly singing show tunes.

It's a good thing I'm in public.

But my hands are trembling so bad, I have to hold my letter with one hand to make sure I don't rip it in half.

Wouldn't that be just fantastic?

To save myself from total, complete world-wide humiliation (either bursting into embarrassing, gut-wrenching tears or exploding into pieces of random confetti) I made the smart decision to take my letter back to the safe, private dorm on Brown's campus.

Thank the Lord I don't have a roommate. Then again, no roommate could handle Maximum Ride. Hehe.

I race back home. There is literally smoke trailing behind me (or maybe that's just because I accidentally almost got hit by a car, causing it to jerk to the side into another car, causing a fifty thousand car pile-up. Oops.)

Just forget that I told you I'm the reason the five o'clock news is running a segment on wearing seatbelts. That'd be great, thanks. If you want, blame Fang. It's his fault for making me like this!

I finally make it back onto Brown's campus.

I see my best friend, Skyler, walking across the grass, looking mildly concerned.

Must be the sirens filling the air.

"Hey, Max!" Skyler calls, heading my way. I resist the urge to tackle her and keep running to my room.

"Oh, heeyyy Skyler!" I reply suavely, jumping from foot to foot.

"Do you hear those sirens?" Skyler asks in apprehension. "I wonder what happened!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!? What sirens?!" I scream casually and continue on my way.

She won't suspect a thing.

Anyways. So, I make it into my room, and slam the door behind me.

Oh, God. Oh God, oh God.

I can't open this letter! What if I completely scared Fang off and he doesn't ever want to see me ever again and he's utterly repulsed by me?! I'd have to change my name, rearrange my face, buy a whole new wardrobe and move to Yucatan!

Well, maybe not that last one. I don't know where that is.

Back to the letter.

I set it down on my bed and sat in my desk chair, my elbows propped up on my thighs.

I spend a ridiculously long amount of time staring at that white envelope. Debating.

Finally, after a minute has passed, I dive forward and rip the envelope off my coverlet. My shaking fingers poke under the edges and tear the paper.

Nervously, feeling like I'm about to projectile vomit, I unfold the letter.

_Dear Max,_

_It's about time._

_Fang_

That's all it said.

Curse Fang for flunking kindergarten, where we learned the proper way of conversing with people!

I'm only kidding people. He didn't flunk kindergarten.

But _honestly_?!

Freaking_ honestly?!_

I'm going to _murder _that boy when I see him next! I sent him this _huge_ letter (huge in my standards) and he writes back with _six words!?_

And what the crap is this supposed to mean anyway, huh? About time? Does that mean he feels the same way? Or what?

_Or what?!?!_

There's a knock at my door. I knew I shouldn't have acted so bizarrely around Skyler. She's curious now.

I sigh and stand up, crossing to the door. Unbolt it (hey, old habits die hard) and swing it open.

Next thing you know, I'm fainting.

* * *

_By the way people, that whole "Unbelievable, Indescribable" thing about Mr. James Patterson is from the song "Baby Come Back" by Vanessa Hudgens.  
It goes "ya'll need to get ready to hear the unbelievable, indescribable VANESSA HUDGENS Baby V! (Babycomeback!)" _

_Hey, ironically, that song kind of fits...but not really. nevermind. lol._

_Review please?_

_Perpetually yours,  
TaKeMeToPaRiSs153 (That's really fun to type heh.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the amazing reviews everybody!  
Enjoy(:_

* * *

Someone's groaning.

Oh wait, that's me.

It must be the large goose egg that's growing on my forehead. Joy.

"Ugggh," I moan, keeping my eyes shut. I must be lying on my bed, because the floor has _never_ been this comfortable in all my years.

"Max?"

I nearly faint again.

So I hadn't been hallucinating when I had opened my door and seen…

I shoot up, and immediately regret it, for my head throbs painfully.

"Gah!" I complain, grabbing my head in agony.

Rough, calloused hands grip mine and pull them off my head. Something icy touches my head instead and I gasp, my eyes flying open while someone chuckles lowly.

Onyx eyes meet mine and I forget all about fainting and think about dying in jubilee.

"Fang," I murmur and he smiles at me slightly. "Why didn't you freaking _catch_ me before I hit the ground?"

He laughs buoyantly and I can't help but laugh as well. He's just so fascinating.

Oh, dear Lord. Now I'm sounding like an insane scientist. Wonderful. Just sign me up for the loony bin right now, before I start rampaging around the world changing kids DNA to be engrained with that of a walrus or something.

What type of breed would that make, do you think? Like, seriously?

"Max? Hello? Anybody in there?"

Oh right. Fang.

Wait. _Fang_.

"Fang!" I exclaim loudly and throw my arms around his neck, literally tackling him to the floor.

I've caught him by surprise and we land on the floor with me on top (get your mind out of the gutters you perverts) and we just stare at each other in…I don't know. Love. Happiness. Euphoria. Ah crap, I'm becoming so mushy.

"Max," Fang whispers and his warm breath tickles my face.

I simply look into his eyes. Then, next thing you know, he's leaning up, and I'm leaning down and I'm bringing my arm up to…

Smack him upside the head.

"Hey!" Fang cries, looking up at me in confusion. Perhaps we should get off the floor. But, first, there's something I have to do.

I sit down on his stomach and hold him there. Then, with him pinned on the floor, I start (lovingly) hitting him in the chest.

"I –send-you-a-letter-practically-pouring-out-my-heart-and-you-reply-with-only-six-words?!" I emphasize by phrasing my sentence between smacks on his chest.

Fang grins and somehow manages to roll us over so that I'm trapped underneath him. "There wasn't much to say and besides-"

I wasn't having that. I flipped us over and stood up, dragging Fang to his feet so I could push him into the wall but he grabbed my waist and slung me over his shoulder.

"If you would just let me talk," Fang said, while I slapped his butt repeatedly. But, he was probably enjoying that…so I dug my fingers into the back of his pants, grabbed the top of his boxers and yanked upwards with all my strength.

With a yelp, he dropped me and in triumph I claimed my spot on top of his head.

"What if you hadn't have visited me? What if I went freaking mad over your short answer, then what would you do? And even though you were visiting me, what if your flight was delayed and again, I drove myself crazy pondering over your stupid, reveal-nothing answer, huh?!"

"Mmx!!" Fang yelled from under my butt where his face was squished into the floor. "Geh ofw!"

"Say you're sorry first!"

"Mh rowy!"

"Good."

I somewhat reluctantly stopped sitting on Fang's head and let him get some air.

"I just," Fang gasped. "Wanted to say things to your face."

I felt myself soften at that and immediately felt bad for suffocating him slightly. But not really.

"Tell me _what_ to my face?" I prompted and Fang led me over to my bed and sat me down.

"Well, frankly, I could say a whole bunch of things about how amazing, beautiful, perfect, soul-mate-y, et cetera for me you are…but it all leads up to the same thing; I love you too."

I gave Fang a brief, thousand-watt smile and threw my arms around him once more. However, this time I didn't drag him to the ground and start beating him up. This time, I kissed him.

Oh boy, did I kiss him.

There is nothing better in this world than kissing Fang. I would recommend it, but then I'd have to kill you leisurely and torturously.

After several years (exaggerating here) of French kissing Fang, we drew apart for some air.

And for all of you wondering, my heart was beating so fast and swelling so much I thought I was going to have a cardiac arrest.

And that would just _suck. _But thankfully I didn't.

Then, he was looking into my eyes and I was looking into his and a thousand cheesy sayings passed through my head but I finally settled on:

"I freaking love you."  
He beamed at me –oh dear God, he has the most beautiful smile –and answered me Maximum-style.

"I freaking love you too."

And then, as if my poor, erratic little heart hadn't gone through enough excitement for one day, he stood up.

And knelt down on one knee.

"I know we're only freshmen in college, Max," Fang started and I swear I was getting ready to cry more tears than there are fish in the sea. "But I am utterly and absolutely positive when I say that I want to spend the rest of my entire life with you."

He pulled a box out of his back pocket –how had I missed that? –and popped it open.

I gasped almost inaudibly and was at a complete loss for words.

"Max?" Fang whispered. "Will you marry me?"

Oh. My. God.

* * *

_Hehe. I like this chapter. It's like, beat each other...then propose. It's so Fax._

_If I get at least five more reviews, I'll update. It makes me feel kind of evil, but I am greedy and enjoy getting reviews!(:_

_This is obviously more than a three-shot. Some how, i knew this was going to happen lol_

_Review, my dear friends!_

_Signing out,  
TaKeMeToPaRiSs153_


	4. Chapter 4

_Important question at bottom!  
Disclaimer: Maximum Ride isn't mine, it's James Patterson's!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I couldn't breathe.

No, I literally could not breathe

After a few ragged intakes of air and all the dark circles on my vision went away, I found Fang continuing to stare at me in mild concern.

Before he could open his mouth to ask me anything else, I jumped up, pulled Fang to his feet and screamed my answer to the heavens.

"Hell yes, Fang! Yes, yes, yes, of _course_ I'll marry you!"

Fang grinned wider than I have ever seen him smile and he cut off my overjoyed babbling with another passionate kiss. Then, he picked me up and twirled me around in my room, just like they do in all the movies. Although, the movies do not usually happen in tiny dorm rooms, so the girl doesn't typically kick all the possessions on her desk into the wall.

I couldn't bring myself to give a rat's ass. I mean hello? I was engaged to only the most amazing, understandable, wonderful, sexy guy on the entire planet. In fact, I could go bald right this very instant and not care.

I take that back. That would really ruin the wedding pictures.

Now, I know that I'm not usually girly (ahahaha! Make that _never_) but right now, all I could think about was having the most beautiful wedding in the history of weddings.

Because Fang's wedding (and, consequently mine oh dear Lord) deserved to be flawless.

So, in order to obtain such a wedding, I needed to talk to a certain someone who understood all this girly stuff. Or four certain someones.

Nudge, Angel, Ella and Mom.

As I was determining this, I was still in Fang's arms. He was staring at me like he was a blind man seeing the world for the first time in all its glorious colors and things.

It was such an intense stare and it made me blush shamelessly.

"I can't believe it," Fang admitted, tightening his hold around me. "I am the luckiest guy to ever live."

Resisting the urge to laugh at his cheesy statement (because it was adorably cute) I pressed my lips to his.

"I'm just bummed it took you so long to figure it out," Fang said as I drew away and I let my mouth drop in mock offended-ness.

"At least I _did_ figure it out," I fire back.

He chuckles and the deep rumbling from his chest vibrates through me, making me shiver. "Where do you want to get married?" I ask into his black t-shirt and he shrugs around me.

"The beach?" he suggests.

"Or maybe up in the mountains in Colorado…because, you know, that's where everything technically started," I add.

I can practically hear Fang smirking. "That was very sentimental, Max. I'm impressed."

I smack his chest lightly but smile. "I know. You bring out all these scary, new emotions in me."  
Fang leans down and kisses my forehead. "How about Italy? Rome? France? We could go anywhere…as long as I'm with you."

I tighten my hold around Fang. "Let's not decide yet. But you do realize we'll have to call the girls, because they've probably already planned out every little thing and were just waiting for it to happen."

"I kept telling you, everyone could see it _but_ you," Fang laughed.

"I see it now," I whisper, and then immediately blush at the extremely intimate statement. Fang just smiles his beautiful, breathtaking smile and kisses me again.

* * *

"Hello?"  
I take a deep breath, readying myself to go deaf.

"Nudge?"

"Max!" Came the already loud, excited reply. Oh, Dear Lord, this is going to be earsplitting. "Hey, guys, it's Max! Max, you haven't called in like forever! How's college? How's Brown? Do you like it? Have you watched the news lately, there was this _huge_ pile up near the campus, Dr. M is so worried you were in it but Angel just laughed and said you probably caused it, which is so unlikely. Oh, Max, homecoming was so amazingly fun, you wouldn't believe how much they decorated the gym, and oh! I got my license the other day! It's so cool, being able to drive around all the time without-"

"Nudge," I say into the phone wearily.

"And they're like zebra-print and red and the heel is three inches, I love them! Have you talked to Fang recently? I hope he likes Oxford, because if he didn't, he's all the way in London and that's really far away-"

"Nudge," I try again and Fang chuckles from my bed.

"ZOMG! I heard a guy laugh! Fang's there! HI FANG! Hey Ella, Angel, Mom, Gazzy, Total, Akila, Max and Fang are on the phone! Get your butts down here! Why are you there, Fang? Do you not like Oxford? I _knew_ you shouldn't have gone there, you miss Max too much-"

"NUDGE!"

"Whoa, Max. No need to yell. I'm putting you on speaker phone by the way, everybody's here."

I roll my eyes, which doesn't do anything but still feels good to do. "I'm sorry for yelling. But I –Fang –we have something to tell you guys."

It remains eerily quite on the other end.

"Um," I gulp, suddenly nervous. Fang stands up and wraps his arm around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. "First of all, hey everybody. Sorry I haven't called in so long."

A huge chorus of "hello's" and "Hey Max's!" ring through the phone, making me smile –my family is amazing.

"Hey," Fang says into the phone and gets his own round of greetings.

"So, what do you have to tell us?" Angel demands over the line.

"Erm," I stutter. "Weellll,"

"Tell us!" Nudge screams and I can tell she suspects it.

"Fang and I are getting married!" I yell in one quick breath.

It's pandemonium on the other side.

All I hear is:

"Congratulations!"

"I knew it! Five bucks!"

"Can I be the flower girl?"

"SQUEEEE!"

"When are you getting married?"  
"What's the color themes?"

"Akila and I can be the ring bearers!"

"SQUEEEE!"

"Do I have to wear a tuxedo?"

"SQUEEEE!"

"NUDGE SHUT UP!"

I shake my head and I can feel Fang laughing.

"Guys," I call into the phone, trying to gain back their attention.

"We're listening honey," I hear mom say and I plow on.

"I was hoping that you girls –and Gazzy, if you _really_ want to –could help me plan it?"

"We're already on it!" I hear Angel yell excitedly.

"I'll pass," I hear Gazzy decline and Fang chuckles softly in my ear.

I think Nudge had a heart attack because I don't hear her. She's most likely standing there looking at the phone like it's the coming Christ.

"Max, we'd be honored!" Mom says which makes me smile.

"No pink, though, right?" Ella asks and I answer vehemently.

"Absolutely _no_ pink!"

"Max, Max, Max! Can we all come up and visit you and stay in a hotel nearby so that we can help plan it and you can pick fabrics and dresses and taste cakes and all that fun stuff?!" Nudge asks jubilantly.

I pause and glance at Fang, who shrugs. Some help _he_ is.

"Yeah," I finally reply. "That'd be great."  
"YES!" Nudge shrieks in triumph and the phone goes dead.

And that's how, a day later, I found Ella, Angel, Nudge, Mom, Gazzy, Total and Akila all crammed in the doorway of my dorm room, grinning like buffoons.

* * *

_Well, there's chapter four!_

_Now, important question(s):_

_Where should they get married?  
What songs would you like to see them have in their wedding?  
What color themes?  
If you could tell me everything I need to know about a wedding, that'd be great. It'll be like my crash-course in planning a wedding._

_Eagerly waiting your reviews  
TaKeMeToPaRiSs153_


	5. Chapter 5

_So, I got lazy and just skipped ahead to the wedding  
Haha(: Please don't hate me...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, nor any of the songs mentioned. They belong to James Patterson and the respectable artists..._

_All the links for the dresses/hairstyles/place they are getting married at are on my page. You should check them out, because they are quite pretty(:_

_And now....enjoy._

* * *

I couldn't believe half a year had passed so quickly.

When I thought back to all that time, all I remembered was merely a blur of fabrics, colors, cakes, wine samplings, dress fittings, me complaining and my official wedding planners (Nudge, Angel, Ella and Mom) all encouraging me to buy this, pick that, eat this, et cetera.

It was a _miracle_ I still fit into my dress, not to even mention was still, you know, _sane._

Speaking of dresses.

And cakes, wine, colors, fabrics.

Or, like, _weddings_.

Today was the day.

And I swear I'm about to hurl, sing, dance, faint, or a ghastly combination of all four.

Wouldn't that be a sight to see?

But anyways.

Right now, I'm about five minutes away to becoming a married woman.

Please don't let me trip.

I haven't seen Fang all day (Even though it's only eight in the morning, it's still too long) and it's driving me crazy. I need to see him to know he's either freaking out too or that he's my rock, as always, but just as scared witless about this unknown future that lies ahead of us.

While I might not have a lot of say in a few things, I did have one hundred percent say in where I wanted it to take place.

And, not to brag or anything, but I feel that the place I picked is _perfect. _

It was this gorgeous, open meadow in the Colorado Rockies, full of flowers and luscious green grass. It looked over a huge valley that was surrounded by the tall mountains. And it was, as I said before, perfect for Fang and I, and the rest of the Flock, because, um, hello, we spent the good half of our childhood locked in cages. Why would we want to spend hours in a cramped chapel? Or in a busy city? No. Which is exactly why I love this meadow.

Uh, anyone having Twilight déjà vu?

Right now, since I'm obviously the bride, and it's some sort of tradition that the bride can't see the groom on their wedding day, I've been tucked away in a large white tent to sit and wait and go insane. Nudge, Angel, Ella and Mom are keeping me company, because the wedding hasn't officially begun yet but the music is going to change any moment now and it'll all began.

For the moment, the music that's playing is Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine. I know, it's a weird wedding song, but it's such an amazing song so I'm not complaining.

While we're on the topic of music (and since I have got nothing better to do than freak out) I'll just go ahead and tell you the list of music Fang and I picked out.

Every Time We Touch by Cascada

Forever (The Acoustic Version) by Fireflight

L-O-V-E by Nat Cole.

Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine

You Had Me At Hello by A Day To Remember

You&Me by Lifehouse

Good Enough by Evanescence

And finally We'll Be A Dream by We the Kings and Demi Lovato

I know what you're thinking and that's this: Wow, odd music selection much?

Believe me, I know. But I am far from the typical bride and Fang is far from the typical groom.

So that's the music for ya. You might be wondering how the music is playing in a meadow in the mountains. It's simple, really. Giant speakers are set up around the white chairs that we set up, powered by a generator or something.

"Hey, Max?" Angel breaks through my musing. "I know you're nervous and all, but everything's going to be fine. Fang loves you."  
I look over at the eleven-year old Angel and feel my heart clench painfully. She's so adorable and I can already see that she's growing into a fine young lady. She's grown her golden hair out even more and it was in ringlets for the wedding. She was gazing at me in reassurance and I smiled broadly at her.

"Thanks, Ange," I reply. "I love your dress, by the way."

"Well, you'd have too!" she laughed. "It is _your_ wedding!"

I laughed along with her but mentally agreed.

Nudge had been _begging_ me to go with pinks, reds, yellows and other like colors, but I had forcefully stuck with the colors I wanted: blue and silver.

Angel, who is my flower girl, has a very simple but very pretty silver strapless dress that reaches her knees. It's sort of scrunched at the top and has a band of silver ribbon under her bust and a silver rope type thing that creates a bow.

Nudge and Ella, my bridesmaid and Maid of Honor, are wearing midnight blue gowns that are strapless and are scrunched up at the bottom in puffy waves. They're very simple and they have no beadings or designs, but that's probably because my dress makes up for it.

I had been bullied into getting an extravagant wedding dress that was an off white color and had a highly decorated _everything._ The edges of the dress had these flowery designs that I don't know what to call and it had a huge train. It was strapless, itchy and uncomfortable, and not at all my style.

I loved it. It was so _not_ me, that, in a way, it _was_ me, if that makes any sense whatsoever. All I knew what that it was a gorgeous dress, and that was all the mattered right?

Nudge had done all my make-up very lightly and my hair had been curled, pinned back and decorated with white tulips or some type of pretty flower.

As you can tell, I'm not exactly up to date on the entire wedding lingo thing.

My bouquet was made of these deep red roses and there was an impressive amount of them.

The blue, old, borrowed, new or _whatever_ thing that I had was my mom's necklace that she got from some place (I wasn't listening, don't tell her). It had a silver chain and a charm that was a blue tear-drop looking shape.

Overall, everything was, even by my standards, perfect.

And I still couldn't believe this was happening. It was unreal almost; like I hadn't woken up from dreaming (I wouldn't be surprised. It was a ridiculously early time to have a wedding if you asked me).

And I wanted to –oh Dear Lord.

The music just changed to Everything by Lifehouse –the song that I walk down the aisle to.

Please hold while I start to hyperventilate.

"This is it, Max!" Nudge squealed, standing up and picking up her small bouquet of red roses (It was no where near as big as my monstrous thing).

"_Find Me Here_

_Speak To Me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again."_

My mom walked out of the tent in her navy blue dress to walk down the aisle.

Now, even though it wasn't a large wedding –not large _at_ all, for our guests consisted of two dogs, a few trusted employees from mom's veterinarian lab, Iggy's Harvard-issued girlfriend, a few of Nudge's best friends, some of Fang's British friends, Angel's best friend, Gazzy's friend and one Doctor John Abate, who I think fancied mom... Where was I? Oh yeah. Even though it wasn't a large wedding, butterflies were still fluttering around in my stomach, threatening to suffocate me.

Nudge left the tent then, but not before turning around and winking at me.

Oh, God, please be with me.

"_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul._

_You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?"_

It was just Ella and I left. Ella silently walked over and squeezed my hand comfortingly before leaving the tent.

_"How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

The time in the song for me to make my appearance had come. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the tent.

* * *

_Ooo, I feel evil ending it there(:_

_Review to get the Part Two of the weddding!(:_

_You know you love meee  
TaKeMeToPaRiSs153_

_Reminder: Check out the links on my profile._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own it!_

_Enjoy(:_

_Questions at bottom..._

* * *

"_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything"_

I can feel the gaze of the all thirteen guests on my face, but I don't see them. I know, from dress rehearsal, that Iggy is standing on Fang's left side and the priest is on his right. I know that next to the priest is Ella, then Nudge and that Angel is waiting with them as well. Mom will be sitting next to Jeb in the audience, on the first aisle.

But I see nobody.

Except Fang.

It's almost like the rest of the world has been cast under a shadow and Fang is the only one who doesn't stand in it. At the end of my seemingly long walk to the alter, he waits for me, staring at me with eyes as brighter than the sun itself and that special Fang-smile of his that he reserves for me and me alone.

I love him.

Oh, I know I've known it for a long time, but now it's hitting me full force. Tears of happiness actually start to slip down my cheeks without my will and I can't help the goofy grin that spreads across my lips.

I get to live my whole life with him. With Fang. In fifty years, we'll be sitting on rockers on the porch, watching the sun set or rise. We'll be grey and wrinkling, and you know what?

I wouldn't have it any other way. Nothing could be better, absolutely nothing.

I've thought of all of this in about a second, so I've hardly made my way down the aisle.

"_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.  
And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?"_

I'm halfway there, but I'm full of impatience and I have to resist not pulling out my wings and going super-speed down to him.

That would not only ruin the effect of the 'normal' wedding we are trying to have, it would also ruin my dress, for which Nudge would murder me.

So, I'll do things to old fashion way.

Although, not so old fashion, because as you've noticed, no father is walking me down the aisle right now. Oops.

"_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?" _

I reach the end just as the song comes to an end, just as we timed it.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The priest asks.

Jeb stands up and walks over to me, kisses my hand, and then places my hand in Fang's outstretched one. I look up into his dark eyes and find that all those glorious, golden flecks are standing out insanely against his tuxedo. My heart leaps and I almost fling myself at Fang and shower him in kisses.

As if he can read my mind, he gives a little smirk in my direction and I refrain from sticking my tongue out at him.

Mental note to self: do that later.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

The priest had begun and Fang was staring into my eyes and I was lost in his as the priest's words ran through my head.

"Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

A brief silence fell and the priest continued.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will…,"

I wasn't really hearing his words. I was so swept away in the idea of it all. I can honestly say that I have never been happier in my entire life.

"Fang Ride, wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Dear lord, we got one of those ancient, stiff, fancy-word speaking priests. I was musing it over and I almost missed my favorite part of the wedding.

Fang looked at me. And he really _looked_ at me, deep down into my soul, cheesy as it may sound. His eyes, underneath his shaggy black hair, held the stars and I've never, in all my life, seen Fang so amazing _happy._ He triumphantly and clearly spoke, his two words ringing out, almost so loud that I thought the mountains would echo it back to us.

"I do."

More tears of joy fell down my face and the priest turned to me.

"Maximum Ride, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

I met my eyes fiercely with Fang's and uttered the words confidently –there was nothing more I was sure of but this.

"I do."

The priest nodded in approval, and then inclined his head towards Fang, meaning he should speak.

"I, Fang, take thee, Max, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

I spoke then and my voice was wavering from my tears.

"I, Max, take thee, Fang, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

We loosened our hold on each other's hands and Fang turned to Iggy, received the ring and turned back to me. He gently took hold of my hand.

"With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

He tenderly slid the ring onto my ring finger and I beamed up at him.

I got my ring from Ella behind me and turned back to Fang.

"With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." I slid the ring on his finger.

Some other stuff was said, it was all pretty boring for those watching, and then Fang and I had some little vow that we wanted to say to each other, except when only wanted to say it to each other, so we whispered it in each other's ear at the same time.

"Let our feelings for each other continue without diminishing. Only when mountains are leveled to basins, when ocean waters run dry, when winter is ripped with thunders, when the summer sky rains snow, and heaven and earth are smashed together, shall we ever dare to be parted."

It was a little different than your normal wedding, but it was still nice.

Then, some more stuff happened and finally –_finally_ –the priest announced, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Fang placed one hand on my cheek and the other wrapped around my waist and then we kissed, deeply and passionately.

And I wanted to stay like that forever, in my wedding dress up in the mountains in the dawn of the day, with Fang.

But, there were little kids present (Angel!), so we pulled away (much too soon for my liking) and we faced the crowd.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ride."

The entire (tiny) audience burst into tearful, cheerful, excited, loud, et cetera applause and Fang and I walked down through the grass holding hands tightly and greeting everybody.

When we were finished, we were to move to the other side of the mountain where we had set up a reception tent type thing.

But first, we had to take pictures.

But I didn't mind, because I had my loving, amazing husband Fang on my side, just like I would, for ever and ever.

* * *

_I'm thinking of this being the ending, unless you guys want a honeymoon...._

_So, do you? _

_Also, did _anybody_ look at the pictures? If anything, look at her dress and where they got married. At least? To tell me what you think of them?? Please????_

_I don't know much about weddings, so if I've done something crazy or whacky, I apologize!!_

_Yours  
TaKeMeToPaRiSs153_


End file.
